<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ender gangbang by BattleQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742292">Ender gangbang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen'>BattleQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleQueen/pseuds/BattleQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex goes to the end and gets gangbanged by the endermen. What's the worst that could happen? Well, Impregnation and mind break are 2 things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Endermen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ender gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex looked down at the ground, avoiding the hundreds of Endermen looking at her. She knew she'd be fine if she didn't look at them.</p><p>She was here for the End Islands anyways.She was so excited to explore them, and see a shulker in the wild.</p><p>She didn't notice an Endermen coming up behind her, until it teleported in front of her. Alex went to grab her sword when the Endermen knocked her onto the ground teleporting on top of her.</p><p>Alex was furious at this. Just don't looked him in the eyes was all she could think. </p><p>Instead her eyes looked far away from his eyes but down to his crotch, where his hard cock was standing at full attention.</p><p>All the other Endermen watched, their cocks all getting harder by the second from watching this play out. The Endermen on top of her ripped off her shirt reavling her breasts, Alex didn't know what he was planning, until he put his cock in between her breasts. She looked up at him wondering what he wanted her to do. He growled looking down at her breasts. Alex grabbed her breasts and pushed them both agasint his cock. He made what Alex assumed was a pleased noise.  She began to move her breasts up and down on his shaft. Pre-cum already on her breasts. </p><p>A second Endermen watched, before coming forth between Alex 's legs. Alex was surprised when she felt something jammed in her pussy and ass. She kept moving her breasts, not wanting to upset the Endermen ontop of her but also looked to see what the other Endermen was doing. </p><p>His slim fingers were bruied wrist deep in her pussy and ass. Stretching her out. Alex feared what he was stretching her out for.</p><p>A few minutes later the Endermen who's cock had been pleasured by her breasts came. His seed shot over Alex's face and breasts. It would get messier than this.</p><p>The Endermen pulled his fingers quickly, almost painfully out of Alex's holes. </p><p>Three new Endermen appeared. The first one helped her stand up and held her to his chest making her breasts press amazing his torso.</p><p>The other Endermen brought there cocks to Alex's holes, one taking her ass, the other taking her pussy.</p><p>Alex felt their tips at both of her entrances. "Wuh-WAIT NO-" Alex yelled out but it was way to late.</p><p>Both Endermen shoved their cocks in her holes. And started thrusting roughly. </p><p>Alex tried to push the thoughts of pleasure down deep inside of her. Possibly as deep as the Endermen's cock's were inside of her.</p><p>The were Turkey relentless, only just starting and they already were pounding into her. Thankfully not deep enough to hit her womb yet.</p><p>The Endermen in front of her holding her still waited for her to turn to him and when she did, she stuck his tounge to deep inside of her mouth making her gag slightly as she choked on his saliva. Hopefully this wasn't more preparation for something.</p><p>The Endermen pushed inside her as far as they could and the ones in her pussy and ass released their loads of cum flilling her up.</p><p>Alex gasped slightly. Fuck, how much cum could these things produce? Her belly began to bulge slightly.</p><p>The Endermen holding her teleported away making her fall on the ground before she was roughly yanked her on her knees.</p><p>Eight Endermen were now there, they all quickly got into position. Two in her ass, two in her pussy, two in her mouth and one in each of her hands. The ones in her holes began thrusting fiercely. Alex moaned hard around the cocks in her mouth as the ones in her pussy began to hit the beginning of her womb. Poking at it wanting to get inside.</p><p>Alex thought her sanity was starting to slip away. Her brain began to only picture these Endermen pumping her full of their seed until she burns from all of the cum, then getting her pregnant over and over again.</p><p>The ones in her mouth were the first to cum. Pushing deep into her mouth making her swallow all of their cum. She felt her sanityq decrease as she enjoyed the taste. Wanting more after they pulled out.</p><p>The ones fucking her hands were next. Pulling off her hands and jerking themselves off to cum right on her face. Alex stuck opened her mouth, catching some of their delicious cum and swallowing it.</p><p>The ones in her ass were after. The pushed deep inside, filling her up. Thankfully she hadn't had any toy in her ass as it would most likely be in the start of her large intestanite by now. The cum made her stomach bulge.</p><p>The ones in her pussy were last but as they say, save the best for last. Alex screamed in pleasure as they both stuck inside her womb and came, filling her womb all up and her pussy up as well. Her stomach bulged out even more.</p><p>That was it. Alex's sanity disappeared. Her mind was now about serving these Endermen as a personal human cum dumpster.</p><p>"Fuck me, make me your cum dumpster, and cum slut. Impregnate me!" Alex moaned, sticking her tounge out.</p><p>Little did she know there was about 200 Endermen, all of them wanting at least 7 turns with her, and they all hoped to get her pregnant.</p><p>~~SIX MONTHS LATER~~</p><p>Alex had never left the end. She couldn't. She was the Endermen's cum dumpster, she couldn't leave.</p><p>She patted her belly, her pregnant belly. The Endermen had done one hell of a job knocking her up.</p><p>She knew that very soon after the kid was born she would be able to go back to being the cum dumpster of the End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>